


Yes, I do

by BabalonCat



Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabalonCat/pseuds/BabalonCat
Summary: A vida de Danny sempre mudava no ano novo, por que aquele seria diferente?





	Yes, I do

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble que tá aqui é um presente para fazer a Paulie feliz. Porque eu amo demais ela e não quero ver ela triste jamais.   
> Coração amarelo, você lembra que eu disse que eu ia fazer um presente de amigo secreto para você?   
> Eu cumpro. Só para fazer você sorrir.   
> Não tá lá essas coisas, mas é de coração e feito com muito, muito, muito carinho. 
> 
> As personagens não são minhas, é tudo da Quase.

Olhou para o rapaz deitado ao seu lado, pensando em como haviam chegado até ali.

Danny Starr (ou Carlos Daniel, como ele era conhecido pelo documento esquecido no fundo da gaveta - porque a justiça jamais mudaria seu nome) não era alguém dado a romances. Nem a relacionamentos que durassem mais do que três semanas. Quiçá a noivados.

Mas, agora, deitado naquele colchão duro e velho no meio do chão de uma garagem dividia por ele e os membros de sua banda, Danny acreditava que, sim, ele havia nascido para aquelas coisas.

Afinal, quem é que imaginaria que o baixista, anos atrás, depois de uma bebedeira inimaginável na véspera de ano novo, se encontraria aos beijos com o frontman da Overdose?

Mais: Quem imaginária que seria Danny, depois de dois meses daquele vai-não-vai, empurraria Johnny na parede e demandaria uma posição do maior?

“Escuta. Eu tô falando que a gente agora é namorado.”

“Somos?”

Algumas vezes Johnny era tão obtuso que doía. Como Danny havia se apaixonado por aquele cara? Ele usava bandana!

“Somos. Ou você acha que eu vou deixar o MEU namorado solto por aí para qualquer garotinha doida ou garçonete pegar?”

E foi assim. Começou em um ano novo. No seguinte eles estavam comprando um colchão novo para Rony, a fim de terem um tantinho mais de privacidade.

E, agora, Danny estava deitado, olhando para a aliança barata em seu dedo anelar esquerdo, ainda não acreditando que havia chegado até aquele ponto.

Danny havia dito “Eu amo você, Fiuk com dengue” para Johnny. Ele havia recebido um “Eu também te amo, Danny” nos fundos do Caverna, durante a festa de fim de ano. Um beijo roubado, os instrumentos esquecidos.

Pelo menos até a hora em que Johnny ajoelhou-se, tirando o anel do bolso do short que usava, sorrindo daquela forma que fazia o coração do baixista pular no peito.

“Danny, apesar de você querer mandar na banda e no meu visual, me chamar de apelidos idiotas… você é meu brother. Mais que isso. Você é o meu namorado e pessoa que eu quero ter até o fim da vida do meu lado. Casa comigo?”

Demorou pelo menos um minuto para a cabeça de Danny Starr parar de rodar e o coração voltar a bater num ritmo normal.

“Porra, Johnny. Brega até na hora de me pedir em casamento.”

Ajoelhou, roubando um beijo demorado e cheio de todas as palavras que queria dizer para mostrar que não conseguia viver sem o guitarrista. O beijo que deixava claro o quanto amava aquele imbecil.

Danny Starr disse sim.

Ou melhor:

"Yes, I do."


End file.
